every witch way: That jemma story
by EVERYWITCHWAY2323
Summary: this is a jemma story i cant really summarize because it took so many twists and truns while i was writing it but it came well some all jemma lover come together and even if you are demma still read!


THE TWIN CLONE THING

Emma=**bold **

Jax= normal

Daniel=_underlined and italic___

Bad Emma=_italic_

Lilly**bold and underlined**

Thoughts and actions= underlined

**At school**

Hey Emma

**"AHHH Jax I told you stop flashing in" **I think he does it just to annoy me

"don't act like you don't want to see me "he said with his signature smirk

**"sure i do, so what's wrong" **I said sarcastically

"cant someone just say hi without wanting something "he said in his fake cute sweet voice

**"Someone can just not you" **i said matter of factly

"fine you got me I need your help"

**"oh no is the fool moon or the council was it as bad as my*hushed*ohhh yeahs"**

"no not as bad as your ohh yeahs"he mimicked one of my terrible dance moves from the effects of punishment spells but still pretty bad

**"okay show me" **

''not here lets go to the beach''

**''WHAT are you crazy class doesn't end till 4:00''**

''No one will know"

**Umm I'm pretty sure they will notice if someone doesn't say here when our names are called!**

just watch he mumbled something I couldn't understand but another jax appeared

**Huh what how HUHHH**

it's a cloning spell I learnt now I wondered if I do you or if you have too

then right before my eyes another Emma appeared

emma met emma jr so you and jax junior will go to class for us

**fine I'll admit it was a pretty cool spell**

thank you thank you very much lets go I'm so glad Emma was okay with spell

**umm remember me transportation spell poof in the pool **

fine i will meet you there

**time skip to the beach**

**so im here whats wrong**

this he magically filled two cups

**OH NO you make juice AHHH **i said sarcastically

no but the problem really is

**what?**

he started to lift a cake but i didn't see that you don't have fun with your powers then the cake smeared my face and he started laughing

**oh really well you don't need powers to have a food fight **I threw juice all over him

oh it's on

**Back to school**

Emma jr couldn't focus on math she was too pretty plotting the downfall of the real emma what emma didn't realized the spell makes an opposite clone Emma jr wanted to be the real emma

Emma jr thought i couldn't do right all at once little by little starting with getting the reall emma to act like me not just because she was a stick in the mud but because jax was cute and he had to be like me because his clone was so geeky

**beach**

**AHH that was fun **

yeah i know we should just walk home schools over in 20 min

**OK oh no what about the clones **

ohright ill text junior for him to come to your house and we will do trap spells on them till we need them again

**okay good**

**EMMA HOUSE -**

_oh what is she doing nooo_

**OK so what should we now**

i dont know what do you want to do

**we could just talk**

yeah i might like that

**so favorite color **

green you

**pink**

favorite animal mines tiger

**Actually thats my favorite i just love their pattern**

wow

**im not that innocent **

you said it not me

**hehe**

so more personal stuff

**ok family **

umm

**its fine if you don't want to answer**

no its just i havent really told anyone but i want to tell you

**you sure ?**

yeahso my mom Mandy is basically all i have that why i kinda clutched on your father my dad died when i was 3 everyone just thinks he left because it's too hard to tell this story

**well I'm on the same boat my dad is all i have my mom died when i was born **

Ohhh

**i dont talk about it either**

AND in that moment i felt something i hadn't before a spark but not for Daniel but jax the guy i never thought this perfect moment as almost here until Daniel stepped and messed it up

_**emma what is going **_

**we are just talking danny**

_**really**_

yeah mate

_**okay just wondering if we were still on for lunch tomorrow**_

**YEP bye guys goodnight **Daniel leaves through the window but i zapped the door shut before jax could leave

huh

**im not done talking**

really you sure

we talk all night until we both fall alseep but no one was ready for what happened after

_they thought they could trap me we will see i wonder if they know powers transfer too ahh free at last_

THE NEXT MORNING

**hey jax jax wake up**

what were am i he had the cutest bed head

**in my bed we must have dozed off but can i tell you something **

sure

**have you ever felt a feeling like a spark that like set you free **i rambled

i think we both know i was born with it he chuckled

**NO im not kidding **

well you seem happier

**i have an idea **

what

**you still have jj right**

who

**junior jax**

oh yeah he said confused

**well haul of rock are playing in the park today**

yeah i know he said still confused

**so why don't we go**

school?

**clones?**

oh i like this free emma

**me too **

_ahh the me in her is building up just how i planned it soon noone will be able to tell us apart _

okay you guys are going to go to school for us again

**emma jr you have a lunch date with daniel **

i cant believe youre blowing of daniel for me i could believe emma was finally falling for me

**who said it was for you maybe i just like haul of rock **i blushed and laughed

sure but i knew the truth

**at the park**

they are so great

**i know **

well the sets all most over want to grab a bite

**sure**

grab my hand

**where's here ****we were in the beautiful lush green park still but it was beautifully secluded **

my favorite spot no one's else has been here

**im honored**

poof a gourmet picnic appeared

**this is great **i wasn't even thinking about blowing off Daniel i was thinking how to break up with him

glad you like it

**hey not to ruin the mood or anything but i have a Daniel question slash me question**

ohh right he said sadly fine shoot

**well i think you might like it**

surrrrrre

**just listen **

**if you were Daniel**

lovin it he said laughing

**waittttt**

**how would you want to be broken up with **

probaly fast wait what he said suprised

**next question do you like me**

huh umm he said nervous

**nevermind **i never should have asked im done for

wait let me please

**just go **

then and there he kissed me i felt like a firework going off

**now for the next part**

bad or good

**wait i realized the spark was**

was what

**was you i can totally be myself with you that's why im going to ask emma jr how it went then go over break it off then i will meet you at the seven**

really are you messing with me he said hoping it was a no

**lets see** i grabbed him and started kissing

woah i believe you but maybe once more just in case

**there will be more at the seven**

fine i will wait before you i want to show you something

**what **

my tree before my dad we carved are names in the tree and i want me and you there too

**really sure thanks so much **i was touched

we carved our name kissed then promised to meet later

**EMMAS HOUSE**

**How was daniel**

_good nice weird though like he was trying to get something out of me_

**really**

**well guess what im breaking up with him today **

w_hat _

**yeah i like jax we are going to meet at the seven after i breakup with daniel**

_wow_real emma did me a favor now to go get jax

**Okay get re dressed then time to go**

lilly appears

**LILLY why are you here**

**They want me to see if youre breaking up with daniel yet **

**Well actually yes in about 10 minutes**

**REALLY what happened**

**I meet my soulmate **

**who is he a witch **

**yes a wizard **

**okay take this **

**rings **

**true love rings if it glows red its true**

**if the chosen one meets her true love their powers are immense together **

**okay thanks lilly thanks **

**im just glad you arent getting stripped**

**Daniel place**

**Can we talk**

_sure_

**i met someone you likes me for me**

_i like you for you _

**no you dont** cast a spell to back ice cream appear

_what your powers back lie_he rambled scared

**chill its the other person mostly **

_who is he_

**you will find out soon **

_no emma no emma why did you lie _

**you hate witches**

_umm_

**YOU KNOW YOU DO**

_uhmm_

**i couldn't tell you or you would have already broken up with me and i wouldn't have met my soul mate**

_I thought that was me _

**Nope**

_get out of my house_

**gladly **

**meanwhile at the seven**

_hey jax_

hey emma

kiss

im glad we waited because now i have you for a while

_me too _

real emma walks in

**JAX**

emma but emma

**i go to break up with my boyfriend and you cheer me up by kissing my clone**

Your clone she lied she said were the real one wait what are you doing they do the old switching trick

emma which one are you

**me**

_no me_

_dont trust her jax_

**im the one you love**

wait i got an idea

what did i show you in forest

_a leaf _

**the tree with our names** jax grabs the real emma and tells her to repeat after him and hold him

evil emma disintegrates

**yessss**

im so sorry emma she said she was you

_Jax is the guy really_

**bye Daniel** cast him away

oh emma has a bad side

**oh no i made a horrid mistake i need danny **

What!?

**tricked ya jax **

youre going to get it alanso

i feel like im living the dream when he hugs pulls me down and kisses me

We sit up

**wait put this on **

what is it

ring turns red

**Yesssssssss** i pull him down and kiss me

what did i do

**these are true love rings lilly gave them to me if it turns red its true and appernelty we have a immense power **

ohh

**kissing now spells later**

**wait dont you have something to ask me **

what

**really think about **

ohhh emma grace alonso will you be my girlfriend

**yes jax scott nova**

we resume kissing and i hope it never stops

**Hey guys so this was my first fanfiction i really love jemma i really hope it happens on the show so please give me tips critiques comments compliments i hope you liked i probably going to do a sequel on jemma using their true love powers**


End file.
